warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Warframe Cosmetics
Cosmetics items are skins that can be applied to all warframes. These items include holographic badges, helmets, custom animations, and syandana scarves. Some of them are available by default, others can be acquired through completing Events, through the Alerts system or purchased through the Market with Platinum. All these items can be equipped in the Appearance page. Colour Picker Extensions Warframes, as well as weapons and sentinels can be customized with a variety of different color choices. These color palettes can be purchased in the Market. Idle Animations Every warframe comes with a set of three custom idle animations: Normal, Noble and Agile, which give the warframe a unique idle stance depending on the animation and weapon type equipped. Occasionally, they will play a custom movement when the character stands still for a period of time. These animations are available by default. Helmets Every warframe can be equipped with alternate helmets aside from their default one. All helmets prior to Update 10 included stat changes which altered the way that the warframe played. The first helmet to not include stats was the Raknis helmet. All helmets can be acquired from the Market with Platinum or from Alerts in the form of Blueprints. Syandana Syandana are cosmetic garments, worn on the back of the warframe. They do not provide any bonuses. Any warframe may wear this Syandana and the colour may be changed by changing the corresponding colour slot on your Warframe's appearance. They can be bought at the Market for 50; however, the Misa Prime Syandana is only available through Prime Access and the Phased Asa Syandana only through the Steam Winter Sales 2013. These scarves are for cosmetic purposes only. List of Syandanas: Skins Skins alter the appearance of warframes, including Prime warframes, with special patterns and colors. Their colors may be changed by changing the corresponding color slot on your Warframe's appearance. They are for cosmetic purposes only. These Warframe Skins can be bought at the Market for 40 each, or the first eight Skins that were released for 234 as part of the Immortal Skin Bundle. List of Warframe skins: WarframeAlternateSkinAsh.png|Ash Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinBanshee.png|Banshee Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinExcalibur.png|Excalibur Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinFrost.png|Frost Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinLoki.png|Loki Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinMag.png|Mag Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinNova.png|Nova Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinNyx.png|Nyx Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinRhino.png|Rhino Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinSaryn.png|Saryn Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinVauban.png|Vauban Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinVolt.png|Volt Immortal Emblems Emblems are badges that display holographic images of specific types of status or affiliations, such as Founders status, Clan affiliations and Events participations. Your warframe can only equip one badge at a time on one shoulder. Clan Emblem This holographic badge displays the emblem of your Clan on your warframe's right shoulder. It can only be acquired through the Market. Event Emblems These badges can be acquired through participating Events. The badge displays a holographic symbol of the specific event on the warframe's left shoulder. CBslingstonebadge.png|link=Sling Stone Emblem|Sling Stone Emblem CBaridfearbadge.png|link=Arid Fear Emblem|Arid Fear Emblem CBsurvivalbadge.png|link=Survival Emblem|Survival Emblem CBbetray.png|link=Gradivus: Sacrifice Emblem|Sacrifice Emblem CBloyal.png|link=Gradivus: Loyalty Emblem|Loyalty Emblem EmblemOfTheHunt.png|link=The Hunt For Alad V|Emblem Of The Hunt CBCiceroBadge.png|link=The Cicero Crisis|Cicero Crisis Badge Skull Badges These commemorative holographic badges are awarded to the top 1000 players in the now retired Global Kill Leaderboard. They are no longer available. Founder Emblems These badges are given to any player who have purchased the Founders package. Each package will receive a unique badge which displays a holographic image of the Founder type that the player is associated with. With the closing of The Founders Pack, these are no longer available. Media ASA SYANDANA.jpg|ASA SYANDANA 2013-09-14_00001.jpg|URU SYANDANA ASA SYANDANA Energy Color.jpg|Can be colored by energy color! 2013-09-14_00002.jpg|Cant be colored (yet!) :( Yomo_1.jpg|The Yomo Syandana. yomo_2.jpg|The Yomo Syandana on mag. Necros Mortos.png|Mortos. Can only be worn by Nekros. Mortos Syndana.png SSv4UzY.jpg Warframe 2013-09-15 00-25-20-98.jpg|Asa Syandana on Rhino. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-27-31-00.jpg|Asa Syandana on Excalibur. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-30-06-27.jpg|Asa Syandana on Ash. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-31-33-94.jpg|Asa Syandana on Vauban. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-32-14-47.jpg|Asa Syandana on Frost Prime. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-32-46-91.jpg|Asa Syandana on Nova. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-34-13-72.jpg|Asa Syandana on Loki. Image by SoggyCow Warframe 2013-09-15 00-35-39-62.jpg|Asa Syandana on Ember. Image by SoggyCow Uru Syandana on Ash.jpg|Uru Syandana on Ash Uru Syandana on Nekros.jpg|Uru Syandana on Nekros 2013-09-21_00003.jpg|Uru can change color after update 10.0.4. Misa_Syandana_On_Nova.jpg|Misa Syandana on Nova Misa_Syandana_On_Ember_Prime.jpg|Misa Syandana on Ember Prime Phased Syndana.jpg|Vauban in his Phased skin Phased Vauban.jpg|Vauban in his Phased skin 2013-12-30_00001.jpg|The Phased asa syandana cannot be colored 2013-12-27_00003.jpg|After update 11.5 syandana´s can now be seen in the lobby and codex See Also *Sentinel Cosmetics *Market __notoc__ Category:Warframes Category:Skins